1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to on-the-fly remapping a memory device by hardware-switching data paths to locations of the memory device.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information.
Such nonvolatile memory devices may comprise memory cells that slowly deteriorate over time, leading to an increasing probability that a read and/or write error may occur upon accessing such a memory cell. Though such errors may be subsequently corrected within a memory device, for example, such error correction may become difficult or impossible as the number of errors increases.